


all consuming

by candypinklouis



Series: Sub Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Louis, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Explicit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candypinklouis/pseuds/candypinklouis
Summary: Harry loves having his mouth fucked.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Sub Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599739
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	all consuming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at five in the morning I have no idea where it came from

Harry loves having his mouth fucked.

He’ll go desperate for it, sometimes, pushing Louis up against the wall, hands scrabbling for the button on his jeans. Too frantic to even look at what he’s doing, eyes on Louis’ bulge and mouth watering already. Louis will push him off and get the button himself, laughing at Harry and calling him a  _ needy little cockslut _ , which only makes the situation even hotter.

And Louis’ not huge, or anything, not like Harry, but he’s still quite the mouthful. He knows how to use it too, and how much Harry wants, fucking deep into Harry’s mouth until Harry can’t breathe and tears leak from the edges of his eyes. 

Other times it’s quick, small thrusts that will make Harry choke. Or he’ll pull Harry’s hair until he’s deepthroating and leave him there to take shallow breaths around Louis’ cock. Or he’ll be a nasty little tease, letting Harry suck on the tip of his penis but not letting him go any further until Harry’s pleading, hands clutching the back of Louis’ thighs. 

It’s an all consuming need, wanting Louis to fuck his face. Not just wanting it so bad, but wanting it all the time.

They’ll cuddle on the couch while watching a film, Harry laying on top of Louis, between his legs. All’s well and fine until Harry lets his mind drift from the television and he’ll notice the way Louis crotch is kind of tucked right underneath his chin, so close to where he always wants it.

He’ll let his hand wander up Louis thigh until it’s covering Louis’ dick. Louis will look down at him, eyebrows raised even as his dick chubs up in his joggers. Harry mouths at the bulge and kisses the tip, eventually looking back up at Louis with bright eyes.

“You’re so needy it’s almost fucking pathetic, Harry,” Louis laughs. “Come on then, on your knees.”

Harry doesn’t even have the grace to look ashamed, he’s scrambling off of the couch and onto his knees, just like Louis asked.

Sometimes, Louis will say no. Not because he doesn’t want it, but because he’s cruel, watching Harry’s eyes glaze over with longing. He’ll make Harry get on his knees and beg for it, desperate to get Louis’ dick in his mouth, and even then Louis will sometimes push him away and say  _ no, I don’t think you deserve that, Harry,  _ and then Harry’s forced to watch Louis get himself off, sitting in the corner all alone, biting his lip and pitifully desperate for something he’s been refused. He’ll watch the come streak Louis’ stomach, all gone to waste. He whines when he sees Louis wipe it off with a tissue and toss it in the bin, smirking at Harry. Harry’s eyes will frown at him, saying  _ that would have been so much better in my mouth  _ without words _. _ Louis will shrug carelessly, lips turned up in a mean little simper.

Harry gives into it sometimes. Louis’ so  _ mean _ , is the thing, not that he doesn’t love it, but he’ll let himself be provoked. He and Louis both know that Harry’s bigger and stronger, and when Harry gets too frustrated, he’ll use that to his advantage, pinning Louis down onto the bed or the floor or  _ wherever _ , so struck by want he’ll do anything to get Louis’ cock.

Louis’ breath will fall out of him in a rush, cheeks turning pink, when Harry does this. They both know it’s a thing for Louis too, seeing Harry get so infuriated he loses control and lets his aggression do the work for him. 

But Louis will look through his arousal, because in cases like these they both know he’s still in charge. They’ll save the memory of Louis’ flush and quiet whimper for another time.

Now, though, Louis will buck his hips up, unseating Harry, loosen himself from his grip and somehow get to his feet in a matter of seconds. From there he can look down at Harry with a disappointed frown and say,  _ what the fuck was that,  _ even though they know what is was. 

Harry will rush to say,  _ I’m sorry, Louis,  _ ready to do whatever he can to make up for his behavior. But Louis will just glare at him, leaving Harry to cower under his gaze, and then he’ll say eventually, in a grave voice,  _ sorry doesn’t cut it this time.  _

Then he’s forced to take Harry over his knee while apologies flood from Harry’s mouth, wincing and dodging the blows even though he knows that it’s useless. He’ll spank Harry until Harry can do nothing but cry, face pressed to the bed, getting the covers all soggy. Finally Louis will stop so he can turn Harry around and give him a kiss, stroke his hair and cuddle him until he’s good again.


End file.
